Lost
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Mitchie ends up lost in the woods after running out of class. Who will be her knight and shining armor? Smitchie T for safety, one-shot! R


**Okay this is a really random one-shot that I felt like writing. **

**Review please!! :) **

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mitchie POV**

I was lost. I knew that much. I use to love to go hiking, but after this... I doubted I would ever love it again. I was sitting on a rather large rock and put my face in my hands, the tears have not stopped since I had left camp.I checked my back pocket for my phone a groaned loudly as I realized I had stormed off without picking anything up. Stupid Mitchie, I scolded myself. I wished Sponge Bob's episodes were real, because then I would be able to drive the freaking boulder I was sitting on. I couldn't even remember how long I was out here. I heard rustling and I held my breath with fright. I looked around frantically and didn't see anything. I took a deep breath and got up, contemplating which way camp was. I decided to just keep walking in any direction, I may be getting myself more lost but it's better than crying on a rock. I wiped the cut on my arm with my shirt. Lets just say I was rushing to get away and I got cut a couple dozen times with branches. I was shivering violently as I also didn't bother to get a jacket, I ribbed my arms to create friction and heat but the goosebumps would not subside. I knew I had little chance of being found, as I ran pretty deeply into the forest, taking sharp turns in any direction. I knew that my only chance of surviving would be someone finding me, I had not eaten all day and the wind was getting sharper and sharper each second. I knew I was goner once the rain started. The rain started as a drizzle but it got more intense as seconds went by... it seemed as if the world was secretly scheming against me. I tripped on a protruding branch and fell with a thump on the wet ground, my head hitting against a protruding branch. A sob ripped through my chest as I felt my head thumping and my vision blurring. I squeezed my eye's shut trying to escape the awful headache that was making me dizzy. I didn't want to close my eyes... that meant the events of the day would unfold in my mind with no distractions.

_(Flashback) _

_I walked into my Hip hop class. Tess had revealed my secret the day before and I had begged my mom to let me stay at the cabin, better yet leave. I knew that wasn't about to happen though. I sat in the back corner, tears forming as I realized Shane would be there and if I had to look at the same pained as eyes as I did yesterday, i knew I would crumble. Soon he walked in, dressed to impress as usual, as I stayed in the corner wishing the floor to crumble and bring me anywhere but where I was. Shane noticed me after he addressed the class. I remembered the look in his eyes and even now I couldn't figure out what he was feeling. His eyes almost seemed to be filled with pity, sorrow, and guilt as he spotted me in the corner, but I knew I was seeing things because he started to talk. It was obviously about me... and he must've had no idea how much it hurt me. I felt pain ripping through my entire body as his words entered my head. _

_"__So here's some advice. It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. It's gotta show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything" _

_I quickly stood up and stormed out but not before shooting Shane a horrible, pitiful look as I let out a heart-breaking sob. I didn't get the chance to see anyones reaction as I ran through the door and towards the woods... I wanted to go somewhere peaceful. Caitlyn was soon heard calling my name... I didn't want to turn around. I kept running into the forest and I had no idea where exactly I was going. You already know where I ended up. _

_(Flashback)_

I closed my eyes even tighter and opened them again. The rain was pouring faster and I was shivering even harder. I have never been this cold in my entire life, I was laying in puddle that was soon turning a pinkish color from the wounds that were around my bruised body. I let out a earth shattering scream that I hoped the camp could hear, it was my last attempt at survival. My head became dizzy as the world around me turned black.

**Shane POV**

When I saw Mitchie in the corner by herself, guilt tugged at my heart and all I wanted to do was comfort her. Take her outside and hear her end of the story. I was supposed to be mad, I reminded himself and I put my facade back up, anger clouding my eyes as I said a serious of words that were obviously about Mitchie. I hadn't even meant to say them, I knew I was being a little too mean. I regretted my word choice as soon as I saw the shocked pain in Mitchie's eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes and I mentally kicked myself. Mitchie stood up and sent me a look that broke my entire heart. It was a look of pain and all of a sudden a horrible noise escaped from her chest. He soon realized it was a sob... and then she was out the door. Caitlyn had ran after her, so I stayed in the class with sorrow. I felt bad for poor Mitchie, I knew I had been way too harsh, but I was hurt by her lying. Soon Caitlyn ran back in anger all over her eyes.

"Good Job popstar!" She spat at me.

"Well give her some time alone obviously thats what she wants right now," I proposed even though I wanted to run out there and comfort her. I went on with the class and when It was over I went over to the dock singing quietly to myself. After an hour It started raining, and it was then I ran to the kitchen to see if Mitchie was there, I just wanted to talk to her, I felt bad. The pained look in her eyes had hurt me, so I figured the least I could do was hear her side of the story. I opened the door.

"Mitchie?!" Conny Torres yelled with panic. "Is that you? You worried me sick, why are you so late?"

"It's Shane Gray," I said confused. "What's going on, is Mitchie here?"

"Oh... I can't find Mitchie anywhere. It's starting to scare me."

"What?" I asked with a gasp. This could not be good. "I'll try to find her okay... don't worry."

"Thanks." Mrs. Torres said as I ran out the door quickly. I figured I would go to Caitlyn, she had seen Mitchie run out. I found Caitlyn talking to Nate, not that was weird but their was no time for that right now.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled with hardly any breath.

"What do you want?" She asked with venom.

"Have you seen Mitchie?"

"Nope. Have you Because I was looking for her earlier?" She asked me as I got frustrated.

"Where did she go when she ran off?" I asked her suddenly. Caitlyn's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh my god! I never thought that she could still be in there. Oh god! This is not good. She ran straight into the woods." At her statement fear engulfed my body. It was not good for a girl like Mitchie to be alone in the woods at all. Much less in the rain and cold. I launched toward the woods and ran through. Looking everywhere. For any kind-of sign that she was there. My clothes were getting soaking wet, but I could care less. It was then that I heard it. The worst noise I heard in my entire life. It was a pain filled scream, and I knew it was Mitchie's. It wasn't that loud... telling me that she was still far I away. I searched for a while trying to remember exactly what direction the scream had come from. I searched for a long time, I didn't know how much time had actually passed. An half hour? An hour? I wasn't sure, but soon I saw a body Sprawled out in the distance. _Her body._ I quickened my pace and reached her mangled body. Tears filled my eyes as I saw her soaking wet body.

(Mitchie POV)

I felt as if I was swimming in darkness, but I couldn't resurface. I heard a voice above me and I wandered if I was going to heaven.

"Mitchie! Oh Mitchie wake up!" It was Shane and I wandered if this was my heaven... perhaps?

"God dammit MItchie!" If this was heaven than why did his voice seem close to tears? Maybe it was my imagination. "Please Mitchie... please!"

It was then I heard his heavy tears. He was crying for sure. I wanted to say something. To tell him 'I'm here and I'm fine' but my voice wouldn't respond. I suddenly resurfaced above the dark water and gasped and coughed as I was taken from the murkiness.

"MItchie!" I heard him yell with delight. "I saw all the blood and I-I thought you were well dead." He added with anger.

"S-sorry." I said crying and shivering. The coldness seeped over me and I wanted to go back to the warm darkness, but I figured it wouldn't be the best idea. "Hurts."

"Mitchie?" He asked with fear. His eyes scanned over my bruised body. My head was pounding and I couldn't move correctly. I could hardly make a full sentence.

"Head hurts." I tried to explain. "Can't move."

"You'll be okay. Please don't ever do that to me again!" He said angrily.

"Sorry." I said closing my eyes tightly.

"It's okay, just don't go to sleep okay! Please."

"I'll try," I said. "I'm cold."

"Here," He said shoving his jacket to me.

"N-no, You'll be cold," I stuttered. He picked me up into his arms and cradled me, his body heat feeling amazing against my cold body.

"I Haven't been out here as long as you have, plus it's not that cold. It could be worse." He explained squeezing me closer.

"T-thanks." I told him as He covered me in the jacket. There was a long pause and I found it difficult not to close my eyes.

"Are you asleep?" Shane asked in panic.

"No," I groaned. "I'm so tired."

"Just keep talking, okay?" He said with a sigh. "Maybe it'll help."

"I'm sorry for everything about the lie an stuff. I never meant to hurt you, I swear."

"I know,I guess I over reacted I just want to know what you lied about and why?"

"Just about my mom, everything I said to you was real... I swear." I started babbling. "I mean I just well I have one friend back at my school filled with over 1,000 people. It just hurts, you know? Tess just has to be a complete jerk if your mother isn't rich and famous, and I guess it just got to me. I just felt like a complete nobody, but it kind-of hurt even more when I knew people were hanging out with me because I was a somebody you know. I just really sorry but, do you know what its like to feel so in the dark? It kind of hurts."

"Now I feel like a jerk," He told me softly. "Wait a minute what was the last thing you said?"

"I said kinda hurts." I replied weakly with a yawn.

"No before that." He said as I got confused thinking back to my speech.

"I'm really sorry?"

"Gah! No after that!"

"Um? Do you know what its like to feel so in the dark?" I said, rather embarrassed. "I know it's corny, sorry."

"Where did you get that from? It sounds familiar." He said softly. I winced as my head pounded.

"Well I write songs and its a line in one of my songs." I felt tears stinging my eyes as my head pounded again, I knew I was a baby... but I couldn't stand the pain in my head. "You may have heard something similar." I mumbled

"Mitchie!" He yelled, his face brightened up as if he put a puzzle together. "Your the girl."

"What girl?" I asked confused, I looked at him as though he had three heads. "The girl who's an idiot?"

"_This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gotta let the light shine on me._" He sang quietly. My eyes widened as surprise seeped through my body.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Squeezing my eyes shut to no think about my pounding head that longed for sleep. "Thats unreal... how do you know my song?"

"Your _the girl_, Mitchie." He said as if talking to a 2 year old. "The 'girl with the voice'."

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I put it together. "But-- _how? _When did _you_ hear _me _sing?"

"You were in the mess hall at the piano." He told me with a large smile. "You really have an amazing voice."

"Thanks." With one hand he softly brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Are you disappointed that your mystery girl is a liar?"

"Oh Mitch, I already forgiven you for that." He smiled. "And no, not at all. I'm quite thrilled, your even more perfect than I though you would be."

I flashed a grin and blushed, "Well thanks."

"No problem." He flashed me his perfect grin. I winced as I jostled my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

I nodded slowly, "My head hurts really badly."

"Were almost back to camp," He said holding me closer, "Your still shivering."

"I am?" I asked, "I guess I'm numb." I said with a sheepish smile. Anger and guilt shifted through his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Your have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have a lot to be sorry for Mitchie," He sighed. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have run into the woods and gotten yourself hurt."

"It's okay Shane," I smiled softly. "Its not your fault, I was stupid enough to get myself lost."

He chuckled, "Look you can see camp!"

"Thank god, I want to close my eyes." I said softly, "I'm so tired."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you fall asleep you'll never wake up." He told me with a frown, "I'll just feel better when the nurse checks you out."

"Alright," I agreed, "And you don't have to carry me anymore, Shane." .

"I want to and I don't know If you can stand on your own," He told me softly. After my constant protests, Shane had put me on my feet. I felt unstable and swayed to the side, my legs felt numb and wobbly. He caught me and looked down at me with a frown. "I told you I needed to carry you."

"How about you just put your arm around my waist to help me walk?" He nodded with a smirk, pushing his arm around my waist holding up my weight as I walked slowly.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" He asked with a large smirk

"Maybe I am," I smiled.

- - - -

Approaching the nurses station at Camp Rock I saw my mother run up to me. "Oh Mitchie sweetie! You worried me sick!"

"Sorry mom." I said with a frown, I felt horrible.

"Do you need help, are you okay?" She said with a frown, taking in my appearance. "I have to be back at the kitchen soon."

"I'll take her to the nurse, Mrs. Torres." Shane told my mom. "I'll call you if we need you."

"Alright." She said starting to turn around. "I love you Mitchie, please don't to that to me again. Oh and Shane?"

"Yes?" Shane asked with a smile.

"Thank you so much." They smiled at each other and Shane and me finished our walk to the nurses station.

- - - - - -

Walking out of the nurses Station while Shane's arms secured my safety, I groaned loudly, "I could've slept the whole time."

"Oh come on grumpy, you can sleep as soon as I walk you back to your cabin," Shane said with a chuckle.

"So, you wanted more attention from little Shaney here, did ya?" I heard a voice from behind us say.

I frowned and interrupted whatever Shane had started to say, "Tess, I don't give a damn about attention, I just want to freaking sleep." I groaned.

Shane chuckled and Tess glowered, "Yeah right Mitchie, you just want Shane to sympathize for you."

"Mitchie could've died, so just back off." Shane pipped in.

"Who would care if she died?" Tess sneered. "Three people?"

Shane and me both gasped, tears filled my eyes at the truth of her words. Shane balled up his fist. "Shut up Tess! Why are you such a bitch?"

Tess glared and let out a squeek but Shane spoke again in anger, "And for your information... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Mitchie died. I love her."

"_You what?_" Me and Tess yelled in unison. My eyes were wide in surprise.

"Um, I-- I think we should go to your cabin so you can get some sleep." He said quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards my cabin, leaving Tess standing in the middle of camp with wide eyes. Once outside the cabin he took my hand and smiled a nervous smile. "I'm sorry about before! I was um, well I don't know... I know its too soon to say that but I just um--"

"I love you, Shane Gray." I told him, interrupting his rant.

"_You what_?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh you heard me, Shane." We grinned at each other and he put our foreheads together.

I felt his breath on me and I shivered as the goosebumps rose, "I love you too, Mitchie Torres."

"Good to know." I said and he leaned down, connecting our lips together in our first kiss. Our lips moved together in passion and all too soon he pulled back.

"God I love you." He told me groaning while I giggled softly.

I sighed happily, "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes you can sleep now."

- - - - - - -


End file.
